As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,319, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,941, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,037, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,924, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, it has been known for a protective garment, such as a firefighter's coat, to have a collar, which is divided at a front portion of the protective garment, and to have a chinstrap, which functions to protect the chin and throat regions of the firefighter or other wearer.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,941, supra, it has been known for opposite ends of the chinstrap to be detachably attached, via a hook-and-pile fastener, to opposite ends of the collar, at the front portion of the protective garment.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to fit the chinstrap properly to the wearer, who may have a receding or protruding chin, who may have a thin or thick neck, and who may or may not be wearing a face mask for a respirator or for a self-contained breathing apparatus.